Three special words
by winner-loser
Summary: Hao came back to japan and live with Yoh and gang but they don’t quite trust him. But that didn’t matter as long as he’s got a certain angel… first fic eva Haoxjeanne had to put it back up deleted it......any one whos reviewed plezz review again i
1. Default Chapter

Hi !!!!!! I'm new around here so before you want to flame please do it in a nice way lol (if that's even possible lol ).

I'm a big fan of Hao X Jeanne so this is one about them!!!!!!

Before we start this story doesn't include any battles scenes or ghost its kinda normal but hay enough of my blabbering!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king

.............................................................................................

Yoh stood patiently at the airport waiting for his arrival also with him was manta which was not that calm.

"Yoh I think we should just go" he whined

"And ditch him nah come on I'm sure he's changed" Yoh said with his goofy smile

"What happens if he tries to blow up this place!!!!" he shouted staring to gat annoyed

"Um I don't know but we will think about that if he tries it!!!" he replied as a joke

Manta now got really annoyed he started pacing up and down.

"Flight 307 now arriving" the speaker announced

"Finally" Yoh exclaimed with an even bigger smile

Manta stood behind Yoh as a figure approached them

"Onii-chan long time no see!!" Yoh walked over to him

"Yeah" Hao replied with his usual smirk "umm who's that behind you..."he pointed

"Oh yeah manta came to" you said as he revealed manta who was now shivering

"Pleasure" Hao smirked

"y-yeah" manta murmured

.....................................................................................................

First chappy done yay!!!!!! What do you think short bit boring tried to keep it simple for

A first chappy any way plezzzzz review and tell me how u think thanx a lot1!!!!!!!!


	2. at school

Ok chapter 2!!!!!! This will be better (well I hope so any ways!!!!)

Last chapter too boring cancelled it yeah.

Thanks to my reviewer I hope u keep on supporting!!!!!

Ok and im goin to explain hw they can be twins and be different ages... ok its because....I want it to be!!!!!!! Ok any way if u ave ne probs tell me!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

On with the story...........

..............................................................................................

The sun rose as the rays shone through a particular window onto a particular burettes face.

"Nii-chan its time for school," Yoh said as he opened the door to revealed a dressed and ready Hao who was staring out the window.

"You ready to go?" Hao asked Yoh.

"Yeah come on," .

....................................................................................................

**At school.**

The students silenced as the teacher entered the class.

"Um class today we have a new student.... You may enter." He commanded politely.

As he entered a lot of whispers were heard.

"Hay don't he look like that guy Aakura Yoh?"

"He's soooo cute!"

"Umm students quite please this is Asakura Yohs twin brother would you like to introduce your self?"

"Hi," he started as he stared at a pair of glaring eyes which belonged to a green haired boy.

"I'm Asakura Hao," he ended.

"Yeah anyway Asakura you can sit next to Lyserg there, Diethel put your hand up!"

Lyserg reluctantly put his hand up as he continued to glare at the boy passing him.

At break Lyserg tried to get away as soon as possible he ran out of the classroom to meet, well to meet his angel who was waiting for him on the field.

"Jeanne," he said calmly as he approached her.

"Lyserg, you look kind of down are you ok?" Jeanne asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah Jeanne I-I want to tell you something," Lyserg tried as hard as he could to make those words come out.

"Oh damn I cant do it I'm useless!!" he thought to him self.

True Lyserg had tried to tell Jeanne his feelings for a very long time but it was always unsuccessful either someone would interrupt or he would just give up.

"yes Lyserg?" Jeanne stared at him.

"uh forget it," he replied in a whisper.

"ok..," she answered with a bit of worry in her voice.

"you doing ant thing tonight," Lyserg asked.

"no, why?" she questioned.

"why don't you come over," he asked with hope.

"ok," Jeanne accepted.

"as long as your happy," she thought.

............................................................................................................

ok not much better but better I recon anyway plezzz review next chapter Jeanne meets Hao yay!!!

And if you can help make the fic better with ur ideas plezzz don't hesitate to tell me thabkxxx a lot .

Plezzzzzz review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. a little encounter

Chapter three here we go thanks to my reviewers your all the best!!

Last chapter had a bit cut off so if you read the story and haven't read the bit after the "had a good morning" bit there's a bit after that it should be there SOULD!!

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king and that's that

..........................................................................................................

Jeanne walked down the streets it was awfully quite no one around it was peaceful it was so silent she could hear her thought out loud.

"Iron maiden Jeanne," a voice came from behind her and was she surprised who it was.

A tall boy a burette about her age.

"A-Asakura Hao," she tried to sound tough but seemed to be failing.

"Long time no see," he said as he neared her she backed away.

"What do you want," she questioned with annoyance written all over her face.

Seeing her reactions he new this was going to be fun.

"Nothing I just came to chat," he mumbled

"Well I'm in a rush so sorry but excuse me," she said trying to get away from him.

"Where are we going?" he continued to play with her.

"None of your business," she rudely replied.

"Hum, ah your going your going to visit green head," he said reading her mind.

Jeanne just glared at him.

"Oh well then I'll see you in school tomorrow," he said in a whispering tone as he walked off.

"In school," she thought.

"Wait, what do you mean in school," she shouted wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"A boy needs to go to school you know didn't green head tell you,"

"No he never," she whispered to herself lost in her thoughts.

"AND HIS NAME IS LYSERG NOT GREEN HEAD!!!" she shouted angrily.

"What ever,"

His voice told her he didn't take in the last part.

............................................................................................................

"Is anyone home, Lyserg??" Jeanne shouted out side Lysergs house.

"Coming!" his voice replied.

With in seconds Lyserg came out and greeted Jeanne with a bow.

"Lyserg can I ask you some thing?" Jeanne pleaded.

"Go on," he accepted while making some tea.

"Is Asakura Hao attended our school?"

For a minuet there was silence.

"Yes," he continued to make the tea.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," she said not getting angry.

"I was going to tell you now it was part of the reason I called you over but only part," he made sure she heard the part, part.

"Oh what's the other part of it then?" she questioned.

"Um I well there's something I've been needing to tell you for a very long time," he struggled to tell her.

"Yes," her eyes were glittering with interest telling him to continue. But she was so unaware of his feelings for all these years.

"I-,"

RING RING.

See it was like this each time. As Jeanne went to answer the phone Lyserg took the opportunity to slap his head in frustration.

"Who was it?" he asked while Jeanne entered the room.

"It was a prank call," came the reply.

See someone up there was playing games on him he just new it.

"You were going to say something?" she encouraged him to carry on.

"Nothing," he whispered calmly with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Umm," she sighed unsure of what to do he looked upset again.

................................................................................................

**School**

Jeanne sat at her class as all the other people chatted with their friends she sat and wondered.

"each time Lyserg tried to tell her something he would end up upset why was it for the same reason is he trying to tell me the same thing each time," so many questions running through her mind she had to stop thinking for a moment.

"Jeanne, JEANNE!!" the teacher shouted to get her attention.

"Yes sir!" she answered as she shot up.

"Would you read the next paragraph please," he instructed.

"Oh great now what to do!!" she blamed herself.

"I haven't paid attention sir," she said whilst looking on the floor.

"Jeanne I'm afraid you're going to have to come back after school and revise," he said in a shamed tone.

Jeanne never had to stay after class this was the first time she would have to go home very late.

......................................................................................................

Done!!!! I'm soo happy please R&R I think it will get more interesting next chapter this should be a story that gets better as it goes well I hope so any ways thank you for reading and plezzz review.


	4. after school

Chapter 4 WHAAAAAAA HOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm sooo happy thank to all my reviewers again weather it was a flame or if it was good thanks to:

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi** , **Queenstheif Draconess herselve****wingweaver22****rezibravo**** and Cindy Asakura. **

You're all the best and here we go with the story....

........................................................................................................

It was getting really late and Jeanne was still in school the moon light shone through the window the only people left in the classroom herself and the teacher.

"Ok Jeanne you can go now," he mumbled focusing on his laptop.

Without saying anything she got up and packed away.

It was really dark out side Jeanne continued to walk wanting to get home as fast as possible.

"You little girl," a bold voice came from behind her.

She didn't want to look back she new something bad was happen it was almost certain.

"Yeah you," it went again.

Reluctantly she turned around bravely to meet a couple of men who were staring at her.

"Oh great how am I going to get out of this one," she thought hard to her self finally she found the answer she was done for!!!

"What are you doing all by yourself on a dark and cold night just like tonight?" he teased her.

Jeanne put a frown on her face if she was going to go down then she would go down being strong not a whip.

"None of your business," the words crept out of her mouth.

"What was that?" one of the men said angrily through gritted teeth.

"I said none of your business," she repeated this time her voice sounded bolder.

"That's it boys get her!!!!" the man instructed angrily.

Jeanne tilted her head downwards shut her eyes tight and put her hands on her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh great it's going to end here," she thought to herself

"w-what is that!!!" the men screamed.

Jeanne continued to look down until she heard the foot steps of the men run away. Slowly she opened one of her eyes the next one followed and slowly but surly she looked up.

"What scared them off," she thought whilst wiping the tears off her eyes with her hand.

"Why are you out here so late?" a voice came from behind asked.

Jeanne spun around quickly afraid it would be them again. To her surprise a boy stepped out of the shadows her eyes widened.

"A-Asakura Hao?" she asked herself out loud in disbelief.

"Hello Jeanne-sama," he said calmly with a smirk on his face.

"Yes happy to see me," he walked over to her.

As Hao approached Jeanne she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face at the side of his neck whilst sobbing.

"I (sniff) I was so scared," she sobbed.

"Well," Hao scratched his head trying to find the right words to day.

"Well don't be I'm here," he whispered as his arms gently circled around her waist and embraced her tightly.

"I'll take you home," he whispered in her ear in a calmer way he would usually talk in.

...................................................................................................

Well that's this chapter done. Thanks to all my reviewers again!!!!!

Next chapter coming up sooon plezz review!!!!!


	5. mine

Okok chapter 5 finally I went back to school yesterday whahahahahhaha oh well life goes on!!! Hahanaha!!!!

It did it again people if you read last chapter up to the part where Hao appears then there is still apart you have not read please go back and read that chapter if it's actually done thank you a lot again!!!

Ok as life continues so dose this fiction so here we go again!!!........

..................................................................................................

As they walked home Jeanne decided that she wanted to calm down a bit after the fright so Hao decides to take her to the park where the moon shone on the two.

"Jeanne why where you out so late today?" Hao asked to stop the uncomfortable silence.

"I was in detention," she answered blankly.

"Oh," he simply replied.

Then he gazed upon her the moon light shone on her which created a shadowy effect.

"_Gosh she so pretty......WAIT what am I on about shut up I got to calm down!!!"_ he thought to himself as he turned his head to gaze at the stars instead.

"Jeanne?" Hao blurted out.

"Yes," she replied this time a bit more energetic.

"I think I should take you home now its late," he then started to star at her again.

"I'll go home my self it only...," she got interrupted.

"NOOO...its to risky I'll-I'll take you home," he said trying to talk properly but failing.

Jeanne stared at him.

"oh great," Hao thought to himself as he mentally kicked himself for acting like he cared so much, acting was that it or did he really??

"o-ok," Jeanne whispered so silently that it was almost like only spirits could hear her. Besides she felt safer around him.

...........................................................................................................

**After a while.**

"Ok this is my home," Jeanne announced as they came to a house.

"Oh," he replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well here we are," she whispered as she turned around to face him. Hao stared back at her. For a minuet there was silent as the two found themselves lost in each others eyes not being able to escape wanting to stay there fro a bit longer but it broke soon.

"Uh...its cold you best go inside," Hao began.

"Bye Hao," she said before she ran home.

Not to long after that she ran back to him.

"I forgot to give you this," she whispered before going on to her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek then as fast as she could, ran back into her house.

The stunned Hao stood there in the same position for at least 1 minuet after what she just did soon enough a smile grew on his face and his hand raised to the spot she kissed him on.

"I'm never going to wash this face after this!!" he whispered to himself before he ran off happily to his own home.

.......................................................................................................

And careful as he could, Hao slid the door open and tiptoed just to find Anna tapping her foot.

"_I'm in for it this time,"_ he thought to himself.

"Why are you home so late?" she asked with anger in every word.

"I went out," he simply answered.

"You disturbed me," she frowned at him.

"How could I have I jus....," –

"Next time I wont go so easy on you got it," she warned before stomping off.

"_If there's some one disturbing you other people it would be you!!!" _he thought to himself.

"I can read your mind Asakura!!" Anna shouted from the inside.

..........................................................................................................

"JEANNE, JEANNE," Lyserg shouted to him self as he ran over to Jeanne's class room.

"Jeanne," he managed to say out of breath as he slid open the door to her class room.

"Lyserg what's wrong," Jeanne stood up and walked over to him.

"I – I heard t-that you were b-being attacked y-yesterday," Lyserg struggled but managed to say.

"Oh yes but ... I'm safe now," she said calmly planning not to tell him what had exactly happened last night.

"That's good," he replied finally breathing normally.

"Class is about to start I'll see you later," with that he ran off.

.........................................................................................................

"Ok pack up your stuff and go to break," the teacher announced as the bell rang.

"Jeanne its lunch break lets eat at the roof top," Lyserg proposed politely.

At the roof top they both ate their lunches quietly like they would always do they were the only two there.

"_Ok this is the perfect opportunity," _Lyserg thought as he looked at the silver haired angel beside him.

"Um Jeanne..." Lyserg began.

"Hum?" she replied as she chewed.

"Remember last time I needed to tell you something," he continued.

"Yes,"-

"Well um it's like this I-I have for ages and I really need to tell you now I-I really lo..." Lyserg stopped due to someone interrupting him.

"Jeanne are you here?"a voice came from the stairs and out popped Hao.

"Hao?" she stood up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lyserg looked at the two first he wasn't happy at all that he got interrupted again. Second he hated it even more that he he got interrupted by Asakura Hao. Thirdly why was** his** Jeanne acting like she had known him so long and being so nice to him.

"Oh I came to see if you were ok," he lied. The real reason was actually because he had a sudden urge to see her.

"Oh um I'm fine thank you," she replied with a smile that melted Hao's heart.

"Oh yeah and you know Lyserg don't you?" she asked turning to him.

Lyserg wore a frown on his face and it has hatred written all over it.

"Ah yes were in the same class," he answered with a smirk on his face.

"Ha..."-

"Is that all your here for Asakura, because you are quite welcome to leave now," Lyserg rudely interrupted Jeanne.

This time Hao decided he wouldn't play around so he gave Jeanne a small smile and left. Jeanne's eyes followed him as he left then she turned her attention to Lyserg.

"Why did yo..."-

"Did you call him by his first name?" he questioned with anger.

"Yes," she simply replied.

"Why did you it's not like you like him is it, is it?" he questioned now with a calm yet angry face.

"What's wrong with calling some one their first name," she fought back.

"An..." this time he got interrupted.

"And there is nothing wrong with being nice to some one some times people got to forgive and forget," she said before she ran away.

Lyserg sat down placing his forehead in his hands. The whole reason he hated him was not only because of what he done a long time ago but because he just seemed to be getting close to Jeanne a bit too close and he didn't like other guys to get so close to **his** angel.

.........................................................................................................

Another chapter done and done so now all you people have to do is review you got the easy part!!!


	6. just friends

Can some one tell me what angst means and I know what ooc means but what dose the actual 3 letter stand for if you know please tell me thank you....

And people please review if you have already thank you but if you haven't then PLEAES do.

And sorry for all the grammars mistakes I know I make a lot of mistakes and I cant help it so end of that story you people can stop telling me cause I know and that's that.........

Well the story continues any way so here it goes................

....................................................................................................

"_How could you shout at her like that I thought you said you loved her," _one side of Lyserg mumbled to himself.

"I-I don't know I was I got too I, I," the other side of him tried to look for the right words to say but it didn't seem to work.

"_Know idea why hay? The voice inside him carried on. _

"I-," Lyserg continued to struggle.

"_Well is it because your jealous?" the other side questioned._

"Jealous, jealous you got to be kidding me, me Lyserg Dithel jealous of Asakura Hao never!!" he laughed at the thought.

"_well why then what's that feeling you get when you see them together if you don't do something fast soon I do believe you will lose her..." _the voice mysteriously ended the conversation.

"Lose her... I'm right I got to apologise!!" and with that Lyserg ran out of the school heading for Jeanne's house.

.....................................................................................................

"I'm sorry about last time I don't know what got into him," Jeanne said whilst bringing in some tea.

"Its ok people like him get like that some times," a male voice replied.

"Um..." Jeanne sighed as she sat down.

DING DONG!!!!!

Hao and Jeanne both looked at each other.

"I'll get it," she said before putting down her cup of tea.

"Hello who is....Lyserg?" Jeanne murmured.

"Jeanne I came to say some thing to you can I come in," he announced.

With out waiting for her permission he went in.

Lyserg entered the house as he passed the living room the corner of his eye caught Hao and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Oh hello Diethel how nice of you to drop in," Hao said in a teasing tone and a smirk on his face.

"Asakura Hao," Lyserg muttered under his breath.

Lyserg turned around and started to walk towards the door which Jeanne was closing.

"Going already?" Jeanne asked in a 'what's wrong' tone.

"Well I did come for something but now it's ok," he whispered in a rather angry tone.

"What's wrong with you now," she retaliated.

"Can I have a talk with you please miss," he mumbled dragging her out side.

"What do you want now!!!" she questioned loudly and angrily.

"I WANT TO ASK YOU WHY YOU HAVE OUR ENEMY IN YOUR HOSE AND WHY YOU'RE ACTING SOOOO NICE TO HIM!!!" he shouted even louder.

"Haven't I told you already," she said calmly yet still angrily.

"Since you stared to hang out with him you've been different is it you or is it just me?" he said in the same way with his hand on his chest.

"It's nothing if you have to blame something then its you if you will kindly excuse me now," she said sarcastically whilst walking away.

"w-wait!" he shouted after her but she was already gone.

"_I was supposed to apologise what stopped me?" he questioned himself._

"_Jealousy," the word echoed through his head._

"Is that it am I jealous?" he asked his self out loud.

.........................................................................................................

"Jeanne, Jeanne are you ok?" Hao knocked on Jeanne's bedroom door.

"I'm fine," she sobbed.

Since she started talking, Hao took the opportunity to go in.

"What's wrong I heard shouting out there," he acted calm so she would feel better.

"I don't know," she sobbed wiping her tears away.

As they continued to talk the sky started getting darker and little diamonds started to twinkle in the sky.

"If you don't want to tell me..." Hao started.

"You don't have to," he said glancing out the window.

Jeanne glanced at him.

"Its getting late and I think its time..." Hao thought out loud.

"Time for what?" she asked blankly without looking at him.

"Time for something I do and your joining me tonight," and with that he took her hand and ran into the night.

.......................................................................................................

"Hao this place is dark and quite what are we here for?" Jeanne asked pushing past trees and bushes.

"Just follow mw and you'll find out," he answer offering his hand to help her through.

Finally she reached fresh air and looked up and saw tress and bushes around where they where.

"Are we in the middle of the forest?" Jeanne questioned some how a bit annoyed.

"Yes but a nice part of it," Hao answered in his usual tone.

"What's so nice about it?" she asked as she walked over to him, and sat down.

"Just look up," Hao mumbled hardly even noticing that he was talking, as he got lost in the sky.

Jeanne looked up and saw millions of sparkling diamonds twinkling in the sky and soon she fell under the spell and started to gaze upon them.

"Star gazing is nice isn't it?" Jeanne asked still focusing on the glittering in the sky.

"Yes, but gazing at you is even nicer?" he whispered gently.

Jeanne then turned her head and realized he was staring at her. As quickly as she could she stared back into the night sky to hide the deep blush on her face.

"So can you tell me now?" Hao attempted to ask her again.

"Its Lyserg I don't know what's wrong with him, he's been acting funny lately...actually he's been trying to tell me something for some time now but he never said and now..."-

"Maybe," Hao started and interrupted Jeanne.

"Maybe if you tell him were just friends it would help," he continued as he turned towards the sky.

"Friends," Jeanne whispered out loud to herself.

Sure they were friends but some how Jeanne had always felt safe around Hao a feeling that she couldn't explain.

"Yeah...just...friends..." Hao mumbled.

Hao on the other hand had never wanted to fall in love or anything like it but she had changed his world he had ...grown fond of this silver haired angel that was before him but he wanted to deny it.

"He's got something important to tell you if you were more clever you would know what it was...you're so unaware sometimes you don't even know about your own feelings..." Hao said standing up.

"What do you mean," she asked getting interested about the subject.

"Tell him were friends, give him a chance he will tell you...and I bet you'll except". He offered his hand to help her up.

........................................................................................................

sorry it took me such along time to update but I trust you people do know about school and all every ones back in hell now oh well life....... Please IM ON MY KNEES PLEASE PLEAS REVIEW next chapter coming up soon . and some one mentioning oocnes it happens in this story so sorry. Thanks to lilc for offering help it be great if you could help thanks a lot and ounce agin PLEAES REVIEW ITS EASY PRESS TH BUTTON BELOW!!!!!!!


	7. confessions

Hello people. I'm back again to write another chapter!!!!! Thanks to Helena-jeanne-chibi for telling me what angst and ooc stands for.

Are we suppose to tick the Do not accept anonymous reviews to accepted the or not click it to accept it plezz tell me some one!!!

Thanks to every one who reviewed you're all the best!!! .

And on to another chapter...........

........................................................................................................

Jeanne sat in class the next day thinking about what Hao had told her last night.

"_He's got something important to tell you..." _the words echoed in her head.

"_Give him a chance..." _the words repeated.

"_A chance for what?" _she asked herself.

"_You're so unaware of your own feelings..." _last night continued to replay it's self.

"_What dose he mean by that?" _popped into her head.

Jeanne shook her head too much thoughts was running into it and not running back out, if she didn't listen soon then he would have to stay in again like last time.

Like Hao said tell Lysereg their just friends and maybe Lyserg would tell what he had been trying to tell her for ages.

**Break time. **

As usual Lyserg waited for Jeanne at the field.

"_I should really apologise before I don't have a chance with her at all..." _Lyserg walked up and down thinking how he should apologise.

"I'm sorry Jeanne," he tried.

"Nah I don't think that sounds like it...." He mumbled to himself.

"Jeanne I'm!!!"–

"Yes Lyserg?" Jeanne appeared behind Lyserg and scared him out of his skin.

"Jeanne I'm uh..." Lyserg blurted but still couldn't get the right words.

"Lyserg I need to tell you some thing lets go to the roof top," Jeanne suggested.

"o-ok," Lyserg replied as his expression calmed.

**At the roof top.**

"Lyserg I need to say sorry," she stared.

"You...um why?" he asked a startled.

"Because I've been acting all nice to Hao and leaving you out, yeh?" Jeanne asked facing towards him.

"Well actually I" -

"But I want you to know," –

There was a pause for a moment.

Lyserg eyed Jeanne with an interested face.

"We are, we are just, just friend's yeah just friends," she reluctantly whispered into the breeze that was passing by.

"REALLY!!" Lyserg shouted out loud in a sudden.

"Yes," Jeanne said in a sad yet startled tone.

"Why are you so happy," she questioned a making a face.

"Because Jeanne," he started.

"Because I've been needing to tell you something very important," Lyserg continued putting his hands on her shoulder, then sliding down towards her hands and taking hold of them. Jeanne looked down at their hands.

"Jeanne, in the passed I had feared to tell you but now nothing can stop me from telling you..." Lyserg was dedicated to tell Jeanne this time.

"Jeanne I... I love you," Lyserg finally let those words free it felt so good.

Jeanne stood there silenced from what he had just told her. Lyserg also stood still waiting for this reply. Soon his legs stared to twitch from his impatience.

"Lyserg I love you to," Jeanne chuckled.

"really?" a smile appeared on his face.

"yeah were like brother and sisters," she ended her sentence.

The smile on Lysregs face disappeared.

"no Jeanne I mean, I mean I love you, I love you as a lover," he whispered.

Jeanne expression changed she didn't know what to say or do.

"Jeanne can you give a reply please," Lyserg asked getting worried.

"I, Lyserg I need some time," Jeanne said looking up at him almost with tears in her eyes.

"Jeanne," he whispered with disappointment.

"ok I'll give you some time," he said letting go of her.

................................................................................................

Jeanne walk down the street so many thought running through her mind at the time.

"Jeanne wait up!" a voice shouted.

Jeanne turned around to see Hao running up towards her.

"Hao," she whispered to herself.

As Hao ran over to her she found herself running to him and throwing herself at him, Hao caught her and saw her sobbing.

......................................................................................................

"so I take it Lyserg told you," Hao said to break the silence.

Jeanne just as a reply nodded.

"I don't know what to tell him," she started.

Hao turned to face her glad she was finally talking.

"Um...I guess you follow your heart," Hao said before turning to face the stars.

"I-I've always liked Lyserg he's always nice to me but I don't think I like him in that way..." she confessed.

They both sat and stared at the stars.

"How did you find this spot Hao?" Jeanne asked.

"Well...before I went to live with Yoh I spent most of my time in the forest so I found it," he simply replied.

They both stayed in silence for a couple of seconds to enjoy the view.

"Why are you always here when I need someone at the most?" Jeanne asked.

Hao chuckled he found the question awkward. Why? Because each time she was unhappy it would make him feel unhappy to. But no he didn't love her...or dose he???

"Um because that's what friends are for!!" he replied with a grin on his face,"

Jeanne just found herself staring at the boy.

..................................................................................................

Lyserg looked at the view from the school building roof top his heart racing never endingly.

"I wonder if Jeanne will talk to me?" he asked himself out loud. Then he heard some foot steps from behind. He turned around happily thinking it was Jeanne but was not.

"Asakura Hao," he mumbled with disgust.

"Hay green head," Hao greeted with a smirk.

"What are you doing here haven't you ruined my life enough," he said rudely.

"Not exactly, but I came here to tell you something..." he walked over and joined him in staring over Tokyo.

"Tell me something, that must be a, joke **us** having a convocation that's must be the funniest thing today," Lyserg smirked at the thought.

"Jeanne sure is one of the kind isn't she," Hao said not really focusing on the view.

"What do you mean," Lyserg said doing the same.

"You know what I'm saying," Hao turned to face him.

"Why are you saying all this?" Lyserg asked getting annoyed.

"Because I'm going," he whispered a bit annoyed too.

.........................................................................................................

Ok ok I HAVENO REVEIWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now this cant be because of school pleases review begging!!! Even if it is just a hi to say u read......oh well simple button below and the rest......!!!!!


	8. what is this feeling?

Ok no reviews for chapter 6 well not as I know as for now.

But the storey continues any way!!!!!!! Do review people...

............................................................................................................

"You're leaving why?" Lyserg turned to face him getting more interested.

"Because I don't think me staying here is good for me," he simply said as he walked away.

"What do you mean?" Lyserg asked his eyes following him.

"What I'm saying is tell Jeanne," he said as he walked down the stairs.

"When are you leaving!?" Lyserg screamed.

But there was no response.

Why did he want him to tell her why couldn't he have done it himself? He wondered.

Oh well at least he would be able to talk to Jeanne.

............................................................................................................

**That day after school.**

It was about 9:00pm and Jeanne was at home all by herself in the kitchen with a cup of tea thinking, thinking so much to think about but why? Her life wasn't this difficult before.

DING DONG!!! The door bell went!!

Jeanne sighed to herself.

"Who would come at this hour," she moaned quietly.

DING DONG!!! It went again!!!

"Coming," she screamed.

As soon as she opened the door a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her outside.

Jeanne let out a little scream but only one that she and the person can here. Soon enough she opened her eye and looked up to see who it was.

Her eyes widened as another pair of eyes stared back at her.

"Hao, what brings you here this late?" she squeaked in a happier tone.

"Did I scare you?" "Sorry!" he giggled his arms still around her waist.

"Just tell me what you want," Jeanne crossed her arms as she parted from him.

"Oh nothing, just had a sudden urge to see you..." he whispered.

"Really?" Jeanne put up an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk, with me," he suggested.

"Let me get my coat," she then ran inside and as fast as she did came back out.

Hao gave her a little smile unlike his usual.

............................................................................................................

"Have you answered Lyserg yet?" Hao stared.

"No, I-I don't know what to say to him," she said a bit of frustration in her voice.

"You do he can take care of you..."-

Jeanne looked at him.

"And he will be there for you when you some one to be,"-

"So what are you trying to say?" she questioned.

"Nothing really," he said as he came closer to her face. Now so close they could feel each other breather and he could feel her blushing.

"Wha..." her sentence was cut off since Hao had pressed his lips gently against hers. As the kiss deepened Jeanne willingly opened her mouth for him which he automatically took advantage of. Jeanne felt like her life was being sucked out never had she felt this way... what was this feeling???

.........................................................................................................

short chapter I know pleases review people the last chapter will be the next I think but before I post it I want some reviews please please where's all the reviewers gone there all gone whahahahahahhaha pleases review its simple!!!!!!! I have changed my email addy not too long ago I wonder if that's the problem I don't think so though soo please review need reviews getting depressed!!!!!!!


	9. this feeling is love

Hi every one thanks to the people that reviewed huh...anyway uh I think this is the last chapter and my next fic will be up after this one.... Mwhahahahahha here to torment you people with these fics!!!

Disclaimer: I aint done 1 of these for ages!!!! I don't own it..............

Thanks for telling me that Helena-Jeanne-chibi but can you tell me to tick it or not to tick it to accept.

The story continues...............

...........................................................................................................

Slowly and reluctantly Hao pulled away from Jeanne. Although reluctantly Hao didn't know if he had to regret what he had just done.

"_What have I just done?!" "I can't believe my self I told myself to control my self but noooo... I had to go and do that... now what will she think what am I thinking in fact!!!" _Hao started to talk to himself.

"Iiiiiiits getting late do you want to go home?" before Jeanne could answer he walked off.

..........................................................................................................

As Jeanne was sitting home all by her self she started to think about what Hao had said...had did. Oh she liked it alright!!!! Jeanne had a feeling an urge to see him all the time. But why? Why him? He was the enemy wasn't he? And then there was another problem. How would she answer Lyserg's question she liked him but not that way she also liked Hao in a way what was this feeling....

Jeanne widened her eyes.

"Out of all the people why would I..." she asked her self not ashamed but startled that she would feel this way.

This feeling now explained this feeling was......

.........................................................................................................

**At school**

Another morning another day life seemed to get worse for Jeanne as it continued so confusing. As Jeanne entered the room she heard a lot of people whispering she didn't get interested until she caught what the subjects was.

"Did you hear that cute guy in that other class is leaving,"-

"Already why it would be a shame,"-

"Excuse me what are you talking about?" Jeanne asked politely.

Both of the girls turned around to the source of noise.

"Oh didn't you hear?" one girl started.

"The cute guys leaving today," the other completed the sentence.

"Who's the cute guy," Jeanne asked.

"I think his name was Hao but you know wha...wait!!!" the girl shouted to Jeanne who was no where to be seen in the class room now.

Jeanne ran out the class room and down the hall way but bumped into someone.

"Sorry," a hand was offered to Jeanne.

"Its ok," Jeanne replied as she got up.

"Jeanne?" Lyserg said.

"Lyserg!?" Jeanne exclaimed surprised.

"Um Jeanne I have two things to tell you really but can I ask you if you can answer me first I been waiting ever since I asked you..." Lyserg dared to ask.

"What the other thing?" she demanded.

"Can you answer me first, ok I'll tell you Hao leaving today he told me to tell you now can you answer me?" he asked getting anxious.

"Where do you think he is now!!!" she shouted.

"He um might be at the airport," Lyserg replied a bit scared he had never seen Jeanne like this before at all.

Before he knew it she stared to run off again.

"Jeanne you still haven't answered me yet!!!" he shouted any way.

This time Jeanne turned around. Slowly she approached him and put one hand on his cheek.

"I do love you Lyserg...."-

A small smile appeared on his face.

"But have always loved you as if you were my brother....and nothing more," slowly her hand slid off his face. She could see the depression on his face the look in his eyes but what was she to do fate did not want them to be together so that's the way it goes.

And with that she ran off again.

............................................................................................................

**At the airport**

"Well I'll be going now," Hao announced looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Yoh asked tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing, nothing important," he answered not focusing on Yoh.

"Flight 307 boarding now.." the speaker warned.

"Well Yoh I'll see you another time.." Hao said before he picked up his stuff and started going.

"Bye nii-chan," Yoh whispered.

"I wonder what caused him to go." Manta asked following Yoh.

"I don't know..."-

"WAIT!!!"-

"AHHH!!" Yoh screamed as a girl ran into him.

"Jeanne?" Yoh ask rubbing his head.

"Yeah where Hao??" she asked quickly.

"He's just boarded..." Yoh asked confused.

"Uh why are you looking for him??" asked Yoh.

"Nothing it's not important now," she sounder a bit upset.

Again Yoh was confused.

"Looking for me." A familiar voice came from behind.

Jeanne turned around and a big smile automatically appeared on her as the long haired shaman stood in front of her.

"Nii-chan??" Yoh asked himself now in deep confusion as Jeanne jumped into his arms.

"Why did you go without telling me?" she asked almost in tears.

"I don't know but it'll never happen again," he promised.

......................................................................................................

_This feeling was love............._

and finally the story ends....... Or dose it?????

............................................................................................................

Soooooooooooo not a good ending but still an ending so you got the same easy job again and that's to review..... And answer my question on the top thanks to all my reviewers that reviewed before special thanks to Helena-Jeanne-Chibi which has almost reviewed all of the chapters . ounce again plezzzz review people!!!!!!


	10. just a note to express

I AM SOOOO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS IT I JUST SINGLE HANDILY DELETED THIS FIC I AM SOO STUPID I HAD TO TELL SUM ONE AND I HAD NOO ONE TO TELL SOOOOOO IM HERE!!! ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR!!!!! Ok flame this chapter if you want to......


End file.
